The Super Saiyan of Legend
by Reddawn
Summary: Cronicles the early days of the Saiyan Empire, and the rise of a weakling into becoming the most powerful being in the universe.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
This story begins with a....  
  
  
  
  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
  
--The planet Namek. Goku is fighting the Ginyu Force as a wounded Vegeta watches in awe--  
  
  
" He...he moved so fast...I didn't even see him attack!" gasped Vegeta in wonderment and disbelief. " I...I can even TRACK him, and neither can Jeice and Burter!"  
  
Vegeta watched as Goku made short work of the vaunted Ginyu Force. Neither Jeice nor Burter saw Goku as he stuck them, as he was moving faster than they could detect. Before long, both men were lying on the ground; beaten by Goku who had truly ascended to a higher level of power.  
  
" Could it be? Yes...it must be! Curse you Kakarrot! You have become...A SUPER Saiyan. I thought it was just a legend, but before my eyes stands a true Super Saiyan. Long ago, a warrior became so strong that he transcended the normal might of a Saiyan, and became a Super Saiyan! His power was without equal throughout the entire universe, but he couldn't control the power he wielded, and he ultimately destroyed himself. And now, after all this time, another Super Saiyan has emerged!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reddawn(Author): Vegeta spoke of an ancient Saiyan who became so powerful, that he became the first ever Super Saiyan. The legendary Super Saiyan must have been like a fairytale on Vegeta-sei, much like Hercules or even King Arthur is here on Earth. If you were to ask Vegeta to tell you the tale of the first Super Saiyan, it might go something...like this.  
  
  
  
THE TALE OF TORI-MATO  
The Legendary Super Saiyan  
  
  
  
--The Planet Vegeta-sei-  
  
It is approximately three-thousand years prior to the birth of the Vegeta we know. Unlike three-thousand years ago here on Earth, the Saiyan people were not barbarians, but instead would be considered the equivalents of the Victorian Age here on Earth. Electronic technology had yet to be mastered, but Saiyan society was still very organized and skilled under the Monarchy. The House of Vegeta ruled the planet, with the current king being known as Lord Vegeta. This Lord Vegeta was the twenty-third monarch to hold that title, as our Vegeta would have been the sixty-third.  
  
The strongest Saiyan at this time only had a power level of about 500-600. They were not yet the ruthless, planet conquering people that they would eventually become. They weren't even close. But they had great potential. Imagine a race that constantly gets stronger after every battle fought, and that if they are brought to the brink of death, and survive, their power is increased ten-fold. The strength of the Saiyans could only increase so much in their current situation, but given the chance, they could become the most fearsome force on the galaxy.  
  
Many other speacies throughout the universe recognized the potential threat of the Saiyans, yet thought nothing of it, as it would take many millennia before they would become a viable threat. They couldn't even travel of their own planet yet, and wouldn't have that technology for a long time. So, the inhabitants of Vegeta-sei's surrounding planets didn't worry about them. After all, they would be long dead before a Saiyan with power to rival their own would emerge.  
  
That all changed when Chiller arrived on Vegeta-sei. Does the name sound familiar? It should, as he was an Ice-Jin, the same species that would produce the merciless tyrant Freeza, his father King Kold, and the renegade Kooler. Chiller was strong, but was nowhere near as powerful as Freeza would be. No, his power was in the range of 1,000 to 2,000, the normal level for an adult Ice-Jin. But his greatest asset wasn't his strength; it was his brilliant mind.  
  
The Ice-Jin race was strong, but not as strong as the infinite others who inhabited the universe. As a result of this, the Ice-Jin were regularly picked on by stronger races, most notably the Kurazin. They eventually overtook power of the Ice-Jin homeworld, which was rich in resources and was much coveted. The few Ice-Jin that survived were scattered throughout the stars, without a home to call their own. This greatly angered Chiller, who had been the premier scientist on his planet. His anger grew and grew, and his thirst for vengeance turned him slightly insane.  
  
He first heard of the Saiyans from a freight ship captain from whom he bought supplies from. Chiller at first thought it was a fairy-tale. A whole species whose power could endlessly increase to no end? Impossible! But curiosity would eventually get the better of Chiller. What if he could harness the DNA of a Saiyan, and create a warrior strong enough to avenge the crimes against the Ice-Jin race! Or, even better, make it part of his own people's genetic makeup, and have them become the lords of the universe. The possibilities were endless, and the opportunity to great to pass up on.  
  
So Chiller gathered a group of Ice-Jin scientists, and also recruited a young novice wizard who shared the same dream as him. He filled his ship with the most advanced lab equipment, and descended upon the planet Vegeta-sei. His arrival was met with complete shock to the Saiyan people, who had thought they were alone in the universe. Chiller's advanced technology and power made the people fear him. He knew the initial fear would not last long; he knew that he was going to have to work with the Saiyans, as they could overcome him if they so chouse to. So not to ruin his plans, he decided to make a pact with the King and ruler of Vegeta-sei: Lord Vegeta.   
  
  
To be continued........  
  
  



	2. An Alliance is Made

  
  
  
  
" My lord, the... creature... from space has requested a meeting with you," announced the Royal Court paige.  
  
Lord Vegeta leaned forward in his chair, and stroked his beard. " Hmmm, does he now? I will grant his request, but be sure to have the royal guard here for when he comes. I do not trust this 'demon' from the skies."  
  
" Yes sire! Shall I send him in?"  
  
Vegeta leaped from his throne. " WHAT? He's already here?!?"  
  
" Yes sire ..um...he's actually right behind these doors."  
  
Vegeta plopped back down in his throne and gritted his teeth. " Damn! Very well, send him in."  
  
The page opened the door, and in walked Chiller. If it weren't for his black skin, he would almost be identical to Frieza in his first form.  
  
" Are you the ruler of this planet?" Chiller asked  
  
Vegeta, not accustomed to being talked to in such a manner, forcefully answered. " Yes, I am. And or future reference, you shall refer to me as Lord Vegeta!"  
  
" Very well, LORD Vegeta, my name is Chiller.I'm going to cut to the chase. I'm not here to hurt you or your people. No, I'm here to help you."  
  
" Help us? How exactly do you plan on doing that?"  
  
Chiller walked up to Vegeta's throne and leaned in toward him. " What if I told you that I am not alone. What if I told you that there were millions of other species out there, many even more powerful than I."  
  
" More powerful...than you?"  
  
" Oh, yes, FAR more powerful. Why, there are those that live to destroy worlds just like this one. You see; my own home world was destroyed by a menace called the Kurazin. Thet conquer planets and suck them dry of all their resources. You wouldn't want your world to fall to savages like that, now would you?"  
  
Fear was running through Vegeta, but his still held a firm composure. " Of course not! We would fight these bastards to the bitter end!"  
  
" And you would fail! You could not possibly defend yourself against such a menace. They would run through you effortlessly. But, that is where I come in."  
  
" You? What could you possibly do? You said yourself that there are many more far stronger than you."   
  
" For now there are, but this can change for the both of us. You see, you Saiyans are a special breed. Fight a battle, and you become stronger. If you are pushed to the brink of death, and live, you become VERY much stronger. Imagine, if you will, if I could continually make you stronger, until you were the most powerful being in the universe!"  
  
Vegeta was in disbelief." How? How could you do this? By magic?"  
  
" Almost. I have the resources to harness the part of every Saiyan which makes you stronger. Once I have mastered it, I will make each and every one of your people into the most fearsome fighters the universe has ever seen!"  
  
" Amazing. You can really do this? But why...why would you do this for us. What do you get out from it?"  
  
" Well, I would expect a few favors from you and your people once we have succeeded. Having such powerful friends on your side cannot possibly be a bad thing. I would certainly want revenge against the Kurazin, and return my planet to my people. The only way to do that is to kill them all."  
  
A smile grew on Vegeta's face. " So...if you can do this, all you want in return is for us to destroy the ones who took your planet?"  
  
" More or less. Quite a deal, I'd say. So, will you help me out with my experiments?"  
  
" Experiments? What kind of experiments are we talking about here?"  
  
" I will require 500 of your strongest men to test first. I will be honest, many, if not all will perish, and I will still require more after that. But think of it, from their deaths, a new breed of Saiyan will arise, and will take claim of the universe!"  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment. " My strongest? Very well, the trade-off is just too good to pass off on."  
  
" Good, I knew you would agree."  
  
Both men shook hands, and Chiller left to go back to his ship. Vegeta went fast to work in gathering 500 of his strongest Saiyan subjects. When Chiller arrived back at his spaceship, he saw that someone in the shadows of the entrance was waiting there for him.  
  
" Well, did it work?" the shadowy figure asked  
  
" Of course it worked!" answered Chiller. "We have free reign here now, so there's nothing to fear. The king has promised complete cooperation."  
  
" Excellent, simply excellent! Now, you are sure that your technology combined with my sorcery will produce the formula for the ultimate fighter?"  
  
" Certainly! All we need now is plenty of test subjects, which isn't even a problem now."  
  
" You had better be sure of that! I shall not waste my powers and skills on a failed project."  
  
" Trust me, Bibidi, trust me. With your sorcerers magic and my scientific prowess, an all-powerful under OUR complete control will be born!"  
  
To be continued........  



	3. Enter Tori-Mato

Tori-Mato was a loser. Nothing more, nothing less; just a loser. His entire life had been filled with setbacks and disappointments. Every time he set out to accomplish something, he failed. If it wasn't his lack of physical strength, it was his lack of mental comprehension that always held him back. Tori just wasn't focused, nor did he have the motivation to excel. He was, well, a loser.  
  
This made him the black sheep in his family. The House of Mato was a proud, long-standing bloodline that produced many of Vegeta-Sei's greatest warriors. Two of Tori's brothers were on the Royal Guard; the most prestigious collection of warriors that the Saiyan race had to offer. The ELITE. The dozen or so other brothers he had were either first or second-class warriors, and that gave the House of Mato a certain status amongst the other families who vied for power. Yet, even with all this prestige, the focus always seemed to fall on Tori, the "weakest link" of the family.  
  
Tori didn't want to be warrior. He would have been content to being a simple farmer or a common laborer. His thinking was that not everyone was cut out to be a warrior, and somebody had to do the less glamorous work. But his father would never allow any of his son's to be anything BUT a warrior. And Tori's father was an imposing figure himself, as he was one of the most revered and feared fighters alive. As were his children. Each of his sons stood at least seven-feet tall, and all has dark, long hair that flowed down their backs. All except for Tori, who was about five-feet tall, and had short, spiky hair. Tori was definitely the black sheep, in every sense of the word.  
  
But Tori listened to his father, and trained to be a warrior. His "training" would basically consist of his brothers beating on him during the wee hours of the morning, and then again in the afternoon. Even his younger brothers, the youngest being eight years younger than Tori, pounded on him mercilessly. Tori never did gain any knowledge or strength from his little sessions. About the only thing he came out with from them was bitter hate and resentment.  
  
So Tori went to the Royal Academy and tried to earn a warrior's title. He honestly gave it all he could, and was in high hopes of the results. He didn't even make third-class status, which was the lowest possible tier for anyone to be in. Hell, even women were allowed to be third-class warriors, and Tori couldn't even pull that off! His low performance would bring shame to the House of Mato, and as Tori walked home from the Academy, he knew what would be waiting for him. More "training".  
  
" Why does father insist that I be a warrior? Aren't enough of his son's warriors to begin with?! Geez, you'd think he'd want a farmer or a sheep-herder in the family. That I can do!"  
  
Tori kicked the rocks along the dirt road that led back to his village. He was definitely feeling like he got a raw deal in life. Everything came so easy to his brothers; whether it be strength, women, or admiration. The only thing that ever came Tori's way was a swift kick in the ass.  
  
" God, what's wrong with me? Even my two little brothers are out making a name for themselves. They are so lucky; they got to be part of this new training program that Lord Vegeta himself scouted out the members for. Only the best were allowed, and they got picked. Lucky bastards, I bet I could take them, they aren't so big and bad!"  
  
Tori stopped walking and stood along side the road. He could see the roof of his house in the distance.  
  
" Damn, it sure didn't take me long to get back here, did it? Well, there's no getting around it. I'm just going to have to take this ass-whipping like a man. But just you wait, father. Someday, somehow, I'm going to be strong enough to stand up to you and my brothers. Then it won't be the "Mato boys in the royal Guard" that everyone talks about. No, everyone will only talk about me, Tori-Mato, the greatest warrior in the Mato family!"  
  
Tori proceeded to walk down the road to his house. About halfway there, he could see his father and four of his brothers on the front lawn waiting for him. Tori was already shaking, but now he could literally feel the piss running down his legs.  
  
" Aww, man...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--A large building in the Capitol City of Vegeta-Sei-  
  
  
" Bibidi, are the simulator rooms up and ready?"  
  
Bibidi turned from his computer monitor, and gave a devilish smile to his devious partner.  
  
" Oh, yes indeed, they are. And Chiller, remember, we both know what they results of the first few test will be, correct?"  
  
" Oh course, I am not a fool, you know. We just need to see how far some of these Saiyans can be pushed, and from there we will work on our main goal."  
  
" Very well. The first test subjects are ready for their, ah, " training" as they call it."  
  
Chiller nodded and flashed a devilish grin. " Go ahead and send them in. Let's see what these monkeys can do."  
  
" Excellent." Bibidi pushed a button which opened two very large doors that about fifty Saiyan warriors had been standing around; just waiting for them to be opened. They all rushed inside, and Chiller watched them on a monitor along with Bibidi.  
  
Two robots, about ten feet high and at least a ton each, tore through the Saiyans like a hot knife through butter. Various body parts and hoards of blood were scattered across the room in a matter of minutes, as the robots finished their job and killed the warriors with ease.  
  
" Hmmm, perhaps we made the robots a bit too strong to start off with, eh?" asked Chiller  
  
" It would seem so. We must have over-estimated the strength of the Saiyans."  
  
" A minor problem. We can adjust the settings on those robots, anyhow. Just give these brutes some time, and they'll be able to overcome this obstacle."  
  
" They had better, or we're wasting our time. So, shall I go ahead and send in the next fifty?"  
  
" Yeah, go ahead, but put those training robots at half strength. We'll work from there."  
  
  
  



End file.
